Living in a normal world
by danyforever
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley are the cause that their friends and them get expelled and loose their magic. They have to do muggle things like going to high school, etc. But what if this big change leads them into another one.. DM/GW RW/LL HG/BZ


**Chapter one: The train incident**

Ginny Weasley was about to start her sixth year. Harry, Ron, Hermione and her arrived to platform 9 ¾, and said goodbye to their family. When they got on the train, the trio hurried to an empty compartment and forgot about Ginny. Then, she started looking for them and suddenly she bumped into something, as hard as a rock, and she fell to the ground.

"Watch your step, Weaselette, you muggle-loving poor witch" said a familiar voice. When Ginny opened her eyes she saw those grey eyes staring at her amusedly and the silver blond hair falling on his face. Then she realized it was Malfoy, Ginny wouldn't just stand there being insulted instead she stood up, grabbed her wand and hexed him. She felt proud of herself. Ginny noticed Blaise Zabini arriving and then she saw the trio and Colin Creevey behind her. Then, when she saw Malfoy fall to the ground unconscious, everything went blank for her too, and she started hearing hexes and curses being thrown, and after that she collapsed on the ground.

Draco Malfoy woke up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He saw across the room that another person was there lying on the bed on the other side of the room. He saw her long red hair and realized it was the youngest Weasley.

'Ugh' he thought, and then he saw her wake up and yawn. "Gee, Weaselette, let's see what will be of you when McGonagall hears that you started it" said Draco with his cold mask and a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Malfoy, or I'll tell her _you_ started it" Ginny responded, feeling a bit weak because of the bumps and bruises she saw on her body.

He was going to say something but then he saw Madam Pomfrey enter the hospital wing and kept quiet.

"Alright you two, you are free to go, and by the way, Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office" she said. Then they left the room off to Minerva's office.

Minerva was the headmaster since Dumbledore's death. On their way there, Ginny was glued to the left wall walking and Malfoy to the right wall. When they reached the stairs, Ginny nearly stumbled over but she grabbed the wall for support. Then they made their way to the entrance and Malfoy knocked on the door.

"Come in" said McGonagall's voice. When they entered they saw the trio, Colin and Blaise Zabini.

"As you can see, you were the ones that caused all the trouble on the train" started McGonagall "So I have no other option but to expel you, and you will no longer have your magic" she finished.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled in surprise, "But you can't, please professor I have to graduate and become a fully qualified witch, and I need my magic more than anything" Hermione insisted. "My parents will kill me" Ron said. "I will have nowhere to go to, what if Voldemort tries to kill me, I will have no defense" said Harry. "What? I don't deserve this, my parents are rich, I AM A PUREBLOOD WIZARD, AND I WILL CERTAINLY NOT LIVE WITH FILTHY MUGGLES!" Malfoy yelled. "Whatever" Ginny was too tired to argue. "Oh god, my poor magic, well at least Voldie won't find us" said Blaise, and Colin just stared wide eyed at McGonagall in shock.

"I am sorry but you should have thought that before throwing curses and hexes at each other" said McGonagall in a scolding tone. "BUT WEASEL HERE," Malfoy pointed at Ginny "STARTED IT!" Ginny finally reacted and spoke up "HEY, I'M SORRY I BUMPED INTO YOU BUT YOU CALLED ME WEASELETTE, I COULDN'T JUST STAND THERE BEING INSULTED, SO I HEXED YOU!" started Ginny "THEN I SUDDENLY SEE YOU FALLING TO THE GROUND AND EVERYBODY THROWING HEXES AND CURSES, AND AFTER THAT IT WAS LIGHTS OUT!" Ginny finished. "Sorry 'bout that dear, but I had to defend my dear friend Draco when I saw him just falling to the ground" said Blaise, "And we had to defend you Ginny" said Harry. He had the biggest crush on Ginny since his second year and wouldn't let go. "Gee, Harry, er… thanks" Ginny responded. "Now, please everybody start packing your belongings."

"But Professor we just ca-" and then Hermione was cut off by McGonagall "You must be here in 40 minutes to have you're magic removed"

"Please don't do this Professor" said Colin pleadingly "I am sorry but Albus would have done the same thing, I can't have people hexing one another in my school, and now off you go"

Everybody exited McGonagall's office in silence. Blaise was just staring at Draco while the trio, Colin and Ginny were talking about how to survive without magic.

"I can't believe this, and just for calling somebody Weaselette" Draco told Blaise "Well, I'm getting expelled and won't have my powers anymore because of you." Blaise responded. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that" said Draco before both of them left for their room.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, all of us will be expelled and will become muggles just because of me" Ginny said "Don't say that Gin" said Ron "Yeah, it is also because of us" said Harry "But I was the one who hexed Malfoy first, I am so sorry" and after saying that Ginny left for her room.

Forty minutes later everybody arrived to McGonagall's office. She went into a little room with each one of them and murmured a spell, and when everyone was done, nobody was a witch or a wizard now.

"You have just until six in the evening to say goodbye and get ready" said McGonagall, and then she dismissed everyone out.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Colin entered their common room, there was nobody in there, since everybody was in class. "We forgive you, Ginny, even though it was not your fault" said Hermione. "Yeah, it's all right" said Colin. "But what happened with that bastard on the train?" asked Ron "Nothing" said Ginny. "And why did you hex him?" asked Harry "Because he offended me, that's why" answered Ginny "Oh, for Merlin's sake Ginny, you didn't have to hex him for that" said Ron "Just a silly little insult and then look at what happened" said Harry. Ginny was starting to feel like it was all her fault again. "What? Wait, Ginny you're saying that you hexed somebody just for insulting you?" said Colin. "Ginny, you didn't do it just because of an insult did you?" asked Hermione "OH WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE, YES IT WAS JUST A SILLY LITTLE INSULT BUT I DID GET OFFENDED, AND YOU NEVER HAD TO DEFEND ME, DID YOU? OH BUT EVERYONE JUST BLAMES IT ALL ON ME, THIS IS GREAT" Ginny said before leaving the common room and slamming the door shut behind her. She needed a place to be alone. 'Everybody is in class' she thought, and then she remembered a place where she could be alone, which was in fact the Room of Requirement.

Draco and Blaise sat in the Slytherin common room in an awkward silence which of course, Blaise had to break.

"Okay so how did this happen?" asked Blaise. "Well I was looking for a place to sit when suddenly she bumps into me and falls to the ground. Then I call her Weasel, muggle-loving and poor, so she started looking angry, stood up and hexed me" said Draco. "Draco Malfoy, don't tell me just because of you're childish insults I am getting expelled and I lost my magic, don't you realize, WE ARE MUGGLES, AND JUST BECAUSE OF YOU!" said Blaise. "BLAME ME, BUT IT WAS WEASLEY WHO HEXED ME OKAY?" Draco didn't need an answer, he just needed to be alone and remembered a place which he was most of the time in last year. The Room of Requirement.


End file.
